Agaw.eeo Tycawn
Agaw.eeo Tycawn is a 2012 game created by Not Sega in collaboration with Agario creator. It features 145 buttons, nearly 97 Agars to be researched and 60 upgrades. Plot of the Game A few years ago you were kicked out of a research site. Worried, mad and sad at the same time, you decide to open up a tycoon in order to jumpstart research of Agars. Now can you create the best Agar base? User The user can be a male scientist named Daniel or a female scientist named Elizabeth. Or hey can create their own scientist with name, info and gender body color, clothes. The player has to get Agar Bucks to unlock more clothes and pants. Currency Types Agar Bux Agar Bux is the main currency in the game. The player can get it by buying droppers, upgrading them and researching more Agars. Agar Bux can be used to purchase objects, decoration and research more Agars in the game. Agar Mass Agar Mass is the second main currency in the game. The currency is only obtained after buying decor, or building. They can be used to upgrade your main Agar and purchase new types of skins. Agar Gems Agar Gems are the third main and the least common currency in tyhe game. The player can only obtain them after completing quests or buying them for Steam or real money. Agar Gems can be used to buy the exclusive Lenyy Dropper, the very powerful Super Dropper and the Agar Tower. Agar Supergems Agar Supergems are the extremely rare version of Agar Gems. Only obtained after completing a known amount of quests or buying them for real gems (including inviting your friends), they can be used to double the Agar Bux, buy weapons, and hire researchers to your advantage. Tokens An unused currency. They were replaced by Agar Bux and were said to be the first and most common currency in the game. Agar Ships Agar Ships are "transportation devices" that were said built by someone who kicked a researcher out of the lab. There are currently three known: S.S Agar The S.S Agar is a very large device able to be bought in the shop for 55,000 AgarBux. Titagar The Titagar is a very large ship able to be bought in the shop for 950,000 AgarBux or 2300 Agar Supergems. It can bring the users to 5 islands at a time. Omega Agar The Omega Agar is a very large and strong ship that can be bought in the shop for 1,500,000 Agarbux or 15,000 Agar Gems. They can also be used if the character finds the 6 pieces of the ship however. Islands There are 5 islands in the game , each one having their unique background and abilities. Agars There is 97 agars in the game. In order to get them all research the the final upgrade of Agars (Research Agars Lvl 5: 90,000 AGAR BUX) # Doge Agar (1 AB) # Shades Agar (5 AB) # Sanik Agar (15 AB) # Facebook Agar (25 AB) # Moon Agar (50 AB) # Earth Agar (90 AB) # Mars Agar (150 AB) # Mammoth Agar (180 AB) # Slither.io Agar (250 AB) # Sir Agar (590 AB) # Pokerface Agar (660 AB) # Lenny Agar (850 AB) # Fly Agar (1500 AB) # Bee Agar (2500 AB) # Bait Agar (6500 AB) # Texas Agar (9000 AB) # USA Agar (11000 AB) # Kraken Agar (16000 AB) # Cat Agar (25000 AB) # Canada Agar (28000 AB) # United Kingdom Agar (50000 AB) # Yaranaika Agar (63000 AB) # Agar Agar (68000 AB) # Shark Agar (85000 AB) # PVZ Agar (110000 AB) # Jelly Agar (125000) # Poland Agar (150000) # Nazi Agar (180000) # Bacteria Agar (250000) # Beavis Agar (280000) # Vinesauce Agar (500000) # Ayy Lmao Agar (999999) # Pewdiepie Agar (550000) # Tumblr Agar (645000) # Reddit Agar (825000) # NASA Agar (950000) # Pumpkin Agar (1,450,000) # Lion Agar (1,600,000) # Apple Agar (1,980,000) # Wolf Agar (2,500,000) # EOS Agar (3,000,000) # Owl Agar (3,120,000) # Pig Agar (3,800,000) # Alligator Agar (5,000,000) # Hockeymask Agar (8,250,000) # Raptor Agar (10,160,000) # Paul Bunyan Agar (11,500,000) # Carrot Agar (19,150,000) # President and Polician Agars (20,500,000 - 50,300,000) # Breakfast Agar (51,550,000) # 8 Agar (52,950,500) # T-Rex Agar (56,000,000) # Eye Agar (60,100,000) # Wojak Agar (85,000,000) # Bear Agar (110,000,000) # Weird Dog Agar (125,000,000) # Jack-O-Agar (160,000,000) # Spy Agar (999,999,999) # Jake Agar (295,000,000) # Pika Agar (350,000,000) # Venus Agar (389,000,000) # Mercury Agar (520,000,000) # Banana Agar (590,000,000) # Birdie Agar (600,000,000) # Evil Agar (865,800,000) # Pirate (880,865,000) # Kermitite Agar (900,205,000) # Hamburger Agar (1,350,000,000) # Nose Agar (1.6B) # Seal Agar (1.9B) # Cupcake Agar (2.5B) # Male Kiss Agar (2.6B) # Girl Kiss Agar (8.5B) # Cupid Agar (9.6B) # DBZ Agar (10.5B) # Target Agar (20.3B) # Milky Way Agar (60.5B) # Moo Agar (61.2B) # Tomatagar (69.5B) # Mushroomagar (75.01B) # Donut Agar (89.6B) # Saturn Agar (132.5B) # Pluto Agar (185.4B) # Hotdog Agar (215.1B) # Heart Agar (229.6B) # Ragar (500.3B) # Baseball Agar (965.2B) # 9gag Agar (1T) # Toxic Agar (1.2T) # Bat Agar (1.5T) # CougAgar (1.9T) # Sumo Agar (2.3T) # Illuminagarti (2.8T) # Lizard Agar (5.3T) # Spider Agar (5.9T) # Thuglife Agar (6.6T) # Turtle Clan Agar (8.5T) Category:Articles